Elmore Net
by scheese9
Summary: , A Grindhouse and exploitation Fanfiction need to be Adult Spinoff Of Gumball. if you dont like this book, i chop you head with katana then mega blood.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTERS 1

Rachel wilson return from the void, she college then walking. But she look over and see his mr. yoshida, the owner of the rainbow factory, car accident over ride to the tree

"OH YEEZY" Rachel Screamed.

Rachel Tries to Rescue mr. yoshida from car accidents

She Grabbing Mr. Yoshida Body, Whating Take Him To Elmore Hospital, Thefting A Yellow Cars. Put it Him In Car Seat. She Can Help Him Recover From The Accident And They Become Lose Friends.

"Thank You, Rachel. But We're Meeting On My Office From The Rainbow Factory In Five Day's. Now, Take me to Home"Mr. Yoshida say.

Her Driving To Him Mansion (Aka Mr. Yoshida Home) When Mr. Yoshida Spoiling Then Rachel Still Annoyed, has getting Enough

"I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT STORY, RICH SPOILED"Rachel Yell.

Mr. Yoshida Guilt. Her and Him Done after There In Him Home, Leave Yellow Car, Walking To Him Door, Open It To Entrace

"Who That Coward"Yuki Boredom Said When She Point To Rachel

Mr. Yoshida looks Slav Answers,

"Yuki, Have You Meet My Friend? Rachel, This is My Wife. We The Rich Parents"

"Oh..The Rich Spoiled Brat Family?" Rachel Said.

Yuki Still FacePlam, Her Own Husband Kidding.

"No Way, Modern Miss Coward"Said Yuki To Rachel.

Yuki Compulsive Talking With Rachel And Mr. Yoshida She Thinking On Rachel. Then Mr. Yoshida Talk Back Have a Enough to Need Wife, Yuki Be Chill. Rachel Need Safe Home.

"Ya, You need safehouse? Why don't you got my basement?"Mr. Yoshida Say to Rachel, While They Looked GentleMen and Ladies at Him When Go Do Downstairs To Inside The Mr. Yoshida Basement. There Is Wine Cellar, Computer, Television, A Bed.

"Is This My New Room Or SafeHouse?"

Rachel Question Whiles She Suddenly At It.

Mr. Yoshida say Yes Then He Go Upstairs To Talking with Yuki and Masami.

Rachel Having a break trying she talking off her clothes, sitting on bed, pick up remote, turning on TV.

"Elmore, I Am Here. After Escaped From The Worst Place Of All Time, The Void. But It Fucked Up By Oldies Babies.."

Rachel Said. A 5 Day Later..

Rachel meeting Mr. Yoshida On Boss Room From The Rainbow Factory.

Rachel Dressed Was Brown Suit, Thinking Hard.

"I Just Don't Really Like Marxism It's Not Working My GrandFather Support Free Market"Mr. Yoshida Say.

They Laugh. Mr. Yoshida Made Joke About The Mayor Of Elmore.

"Honestly I Thin We Shoul-" Rachel Said Before She Tolded.

"Shut Up, Bait. He Racist Democracy Against Japanese"Mr. Yoshida say to Rachel.

Didn't Sense. A Few Meeting Moment Later...

Rachel and Mr. Yoshida Leaving The Rainbow Factory To Home, But. Limo stealed By Kebab Sharia (Aka Religion Of Peace) And They Drive Away.

Mr. Yoshida Pissed Off Because He Hearing It.

"COMEBACK, YOU RICH TERRORIST PRICKS"

Mr. Yoshida Shout

Fat Feminist SJW Interrupt It

"How Dare You. Racist Stop Bullying Beautiful Peaceful Islamic"

She Said Abused Thing To Mr. Yoshida and Rachel.

Mr. Yoshida Punch Fat Feminist SJW face. Rachel Theft Supercar and she get in it, "Get In Supercar, Yoshida"

Rachel Said to Mr. Yoshida

Mr. Yoshida Get In Rachel Supercar, They Ready For Drive To Chasing Kebab Sharia Limo. But Hitting On Chinese Panda Reporter Making Fun Of The Rainbow Factory.

Mr. Yoshida and Rachel Supercar Chasing It, But Watch Out. It's Granny. The Kebab Shaira Limo Prepare For Hitting It. Granny Dodge Over The Kebab Sharia Limo And Mr. Yoshida And Rachel Supercar.

The Kebab Sharia Limo Tire Popped By Bottle Damaged an Broken, Ride To Tree, Get Crashed. Mr. Yoshida and Rachel Supercar Stop While The Limo Crashed. Kebab Sharia Gang Falling From Limo Crashed, Then Never Give Up.

Rachel And Mr. Yoshida coming for beating Kebab Sharia Gang Up From Supercar.

"You Wakka, Ratto"

Mr. Yoshida Shout.

The Kebab Sharia Gang Still Coward, Mr. Yoshida Threating #1 Kebab Sharia Terrorist, Rachel Threating #2 Kebab Sharia Terrorist.

"Eat My Ass, You Old Babie"

Rachel yell at #2 Kebab Sharia Terrorist.

#2 Kebab Sharia Terrorist Being A Gun To Rachel Hand Up, #1 Kebab Sharia Terrorist Being a Knife To Mr. Yoshida Almost Hand Up Before It Too Late...

Mr. Yoshida Punch #1 Kebab Sharia Terrorist Face Back Then Falling Over Punched

Rachel Self-Defense Against #2 Kebab Sharia Terrorist, Steal A Gun From It, Aiming To Target #1,3,4 Kebab Sharia Terrorist, Firing Then Terrorist Get Shoted And There Dead Except #2.

Mr. Yoshida Stump #2 Kebab Sharia Terrorist Head. Now Cleaned. Rachel And Mr. Yoshida Get Back In Supercar

"We Done. Now, Let Drive To Home"

Mr. Yoshida Say.

Rachel Start Drive To Mr. Yoshida Home.

One Hour Later...

Mr. Yoshida And Yuki Meeting Stephanie Senicourt.

Rachel Hear it Then Join Meeting

"Oh Chinesus, Who Is that Girl?" Rachel Said to Mr. Yoshida With Stephanie

"Rachel, This is Richest Nicole Sister, Stephanie. There Here Is My Wife, Yuki. And Rachel Wilson, A Missing Girl"

Mr. Yoshida say.

Rachel Handshake Stephanie.

"We Have Nice Meeting. I Own Big Home Like Mansion With Three Dog. I Ver Dating Steve Small, He My Boyfriend It Is Nice?"

Stephanie Said.

They Laugh. Mr. Yoshida Feel.

"Hey. Steve Small Is My Boyf- I Mean Hippie Friend?"

Mr. Yoshida Say To Stephanie.

Yuki Touch Mr. Yoshida.

"relax, husband. Everybody is fine.

Yuki Said.

"Alright, I Said..I Said, Spoiled. I Think...I gotta..Go To The Wilson House..I don't Know"  
Rachel Said. They awww...A Three Day Later…To be continue.. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Rachel Wilson goes to Mr. Yoshida Office. Mr. Yoshida telling a her to talking yoshida cousin in bar. Rachel Smoking cigarette when she so tired then she getting so upset And Feeling not amused. Mr. Yoshida browse internet on the laptop, just then he a email from his critic, OMG Bollock Logan, from Irish said that about mr. Yoshida book on a El'Mail.

"OMG, These book are piece of bollock rubbish, it never done better 0/10"

Mr. Yoshida not happy with that critic on email. He what release the hound on that critic. Mr. Yoshida mad-less ranting Rachel about critic on a him book when he think he a spoiled idiot. Rachel serious dont matter, she whatever. Relax mr. yoshida to him enough fair. Rachel fact about critic on a mr. yoshida book truth and she hired him because she think her thought him were a billionaire spoiled male.

"Stephanie Senicourt what tired buy my owned company, my wife spank me for I did slap that face, my daughter is very spoiled. My lawyer would sue critic for talking s**t about my book called A Very How To Be Spoiled Rainbow Rich and I just lost more money worth of gold bars."

Mr. Yoshida said.

"Look, old babies billionaires I thought about Stephanie senicourt. She most billionaires woman than Sister, Nicole Watterson. So whatever Why? Because You Are Formally Mass Murder, that why. "

Rachel Wilson Says on Mr. Yoshida.

Mr. Yoshida said ooh. He remembers he was Teenage Mass Murder ,Trench Coat Mob Member during 1999, but it failed before there was billionaires. He made Rachel Wilson right when he serious. When suddenly Rachel get a phone call. It is chi chi mom. Who what her to hang out and fast food dinner to hit a Thai car with umbrella.

Rachel maybe to him and said,

"Oh Okay but I almost talking yoshida cousin from japan in bar then after it because I hang out with you and drive thru, I like taco and Orange Soda Orange Soda. No Cola"

Rachel hang ups.

Rachel Disappears from the yoshida manor, after talking mr. yoshida..

Rachel enter cars, then ready for drive until she parking to talking yoshida cousin

Meanwhite at The Bar

Yoshida Cousin, Miruku Yoshida sitting at the bar for telling bartender to get dark German beer, Rachel enter The Bar when she said hey. She sitting at the bar for chat with Miruku Yoshida.

Miruku Yoshida give Dark German Beer to Rachel when he talking in a Chav british/Japanese accent says

"ya like beer, its dark German beer its RothsSchereien, No. 1 German Beer."

Rachel Wilson speak japan saying "Daijōbu, nomimasu" she drink it when she was 21 year old. Miruku Yoshida telling Her Story about Mr. Yoshida, before there was billionaires, he was the trench coat mob member

a year 18 ago. a mr. yoshida was teenage Mass Murder with Teenage Miruku. Ready for mass shooting in Elmore University. Mr. Yoshida picked up Shotgun. Miruku picked up AK-47, they both laugh. Mr. Yoshida kick door, he walk to classroom. Miruku follow It feeling so good. Mr. Yoshida aim shotgun and pull out a it to Milk Bottle Teacher then blow it head off, all the elmore university student feared. Still scream and run. Miruku shooting two student, they injury.

"Everybody, Are You A Being PAIN? You f***ing Trash"

Mr. Yoshida Scream.

Miruku goes to liberty, then shoot it, they laugh. A Woman Tortilla student still amused of mass shooting, she protest under desk, yelling. Miruku look over and sees that, he happy when he tired aim AK-47 to her, they laugh. A Woman Tortilla student don't want to be dead people, then crying. Mr. Yoshida goes to liberty, then look over and see Miruku ready to shoot A Woman Tortilla Student. Mr. Yoshida run in and stopped it, then yelling at Miruku.

"What you doing do? A Woman Tortilla is innocent, never shoot it"

Mr. Yoshida said on Miruku.

"Dont be Jerking, you are still drama king"

Miruku said reply.

Miruku shoot a woman tortilla student too late now then mr. yoshida shout NOOOOOO, start fight breakdown. Just then a cop, swat comes and aim pistol to made miruku and mr. yoshida hand up still busted.

The cop angry arrests him yelling,

"You're under arrest for mass shooting, now get in police car then you go to jail for 2 year later"

Miruku and Mr. Yoshida Mass Shooting Failed and they get arrest and go in jail.

A Year 18 Later

"Now, He Was a The Rainbow Factory Owner, Busta Bollock"

Miruku not happy yelling.

Chi-Chi Mother enter the bars then yelling

"Rachel, We can away here"

Rachel and Chi-Chi Mother disappears from the bar, to get in car. Drive to taco fast food then drive-turn.

"Hey I take 3 Taco with no salad. And Orange Soda, Orange Soda No Cola."

Rachel Order says.

"Let me take a 1 Taco, 1 French Fries Lager with extra dip and cheese and a large cola"

Chi-Chi Mother order says.

Customer give 3 taco with no salad. and orange soda for Rachel, and give 1 taco, 1 french fries lager with extra dip and cheese and a large cola for Chi-Chi Mother they take money to Customer. Rachel and chi chi mom drive away from taco fast food, then hang out and dinner. Rachel give chi chi mom break, then chi chi mom got problem by the Thai Paparazzi, nothing to do with her, she swear. Chi Chi Mom hating Paparazzi. Then she what hit the Paparazzi Thai Car with umbrella and guess whatever

Later after eating taco, chi chi mom look over, anger look to A Thai Paparazzi Car. Chi chi mom get out car to run in, she picked umbrella up to attacking a Thai Paparazzi Car, smash car windows glass. A Thai Paparazzi Caught On it with Camera, yell HEY, chi chi mom look over when she caughted. Run in to smack A Thati Paparazzi face off with umbrella. Chi chi mom get back in Rachel car then drive away.

Drive to chi-chi house. Then he parked in it. When Cash Watterson Come In.

"My Chinese Wife, Thank You Rachel."

Cash Watterson happy said.

Chi-Chi Mom hugging Cash Watterson, they a love rich couple. Something right. Chi chi chi mom and cash Watterson goes to the house. Rachel drive awaying from it..

Rachel gonna take her to the yoshida but she going to call mother, Jackie Wilson from a smartphone. Meanwhite at the Wilson house. Jackie Wilson cleaning the house. She get call. Jackie Wilson say hello.

"hello mother, this is your missing daughter, ill escape from the void. I still live in elmore with the yoshida. Ill come to you house in 9 day"

Rachel say.

"Rachel?"

Jackie Wilson surprised say.

Rachel telling Jackie from phone during she drive. Jackie sad, what her to reunion with myself and Tobia, Harold Wilson. And they telling truth on her about Wilson. And find out how her millennials. Rachel remember everything, are they a dark side. And would be a honestly there was nothing to do. It has not been hard. Rachel hangs up. She stop drive, parking to enter the yoshida manor, mr. yoshida watching television.

"hey, mr. yoshida"

Rachel says.

"ladies, what good?"

Mr. Yoshida said.

Rachel sitting coach for watching television with mr. yoshida and chatting. Yelling her truth about I.R.S., Federal Reserve.

"That Wall Street Banker stole my $10 millions, I angry with I.R.S. I am the richest cloud owner of the rainbow factory who what whoop jewish banker ass. My uncle made milk company called The Rainbow Factory. Before there i own this. You know what? This is not America, this is not japanese, this is not Russia, I f***ing own this manor s***, i hate oil company who made more than my owned company. That Stephanie senicourt with nothing to do, she what tired to buy my owned company. The Senicourt is formerly richest private bank family. Damn you, communist"

Mr. Yoshida rant said.

Rachel should there no to reason do it and she made mr. yoshida clam down to have the right. Mr. yoshida talking Rachel about friend, steve small. Rachel dream about being popstar. She what be singer popstar. Mr. yoshida should fine with it, he tired to asleep. Rachel serious with it, away from it to basement. 2 day later…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rachel Wilson hang out with yuki yoshida, chi chi mom, Stephanie senicourt and Nicole Watterson. Stephanie senicourt pick inflatable leather ball made by Stephanie. And story about her own basketball. Yuki yoshida still be careful for it. Nicole Watterson what to retirement of job from the rainbow factory and think about she not going to be wife of Richard Watterson anything if she divorce with husband anywhere. Chi Chi mom telling joke about problem they laugh out loud over joke about problem. Yuki yoshida guess Nicole was a her crush. She know her could have date to myself. Rachel Wilson away walking from it then goes to mr. yoshida office.

Stephanie senicourt asking chi chi mom to basketball game then there said maybe, and leaving the mr. yoshida manor for basketball game to the basketball court.

"Mr. Yoshida, how's it hang out, guy"

Rachel says then walk in on looks over and it's mr. yoshida hang out with steve small and miruku.

And she surprised over it. Steve small welcome her to the mr. yoshida office. And there have great meeting because laugh. Mr. yoshida think steve small is good friend. They talking about sheep hippie, making catchy. Miruku still a hugging touch mr. yoshida, said they we best cousin. It have a done and fine. Miruki yelling Rachel to meeting with Japanese Mafia and enough about sorry for worse thing. Steve small remember he was homosexual, mr. yoshida awkward,

"that ramblr support yaoi shipping ruined my life, it cringes friggin internet of all thing."

Mr. Yoshida said then faceplam.

Rachel sure responded on miruki then they disappears from the manor to get in car. And they start drive. Above all the thing, during the elmore. Miruki think this is not easy. He tired to got myself because he getting money, think do her understand. Rachel not ask to get it then of course. Miruki said okay. What he gotta do, he don't know all about thing. Rachel do him know guy then mention clare coopers. Miruki don't know about it. That almost start a business relationship. Rachel Drive stopped. Then away from cars. And goes to the Japanese mafia building. It Japanese mafia boss, sushi sumo people name Jon shibo. He handsnake rachel hand then made it sitting up chair. These were meeting obout plan to north korean mobster assassination with sniper rifte. rachel agree it. 2 minutes laters...

Rachel Wilson give sniper rifle from jon shibo then disappearing to get in car with miruki. Start drive to they stopped and parking to building tower. They upstairs inside building. Rachel Wilson aiming out of window with sniper riifle to target north Korean mobster when hang out with one kebab sharia member. Rachel still shock.

"wait, that kebab sharia terrorist meeting with north Korean mobster. I know"

Rachel question say.

Miruki don't understand and know about it. There don't make sense.

Meanwhile at The Mr. Yoshida Office inside The Yoshida Manor.

Steve small sleeping in chair. Mr. Yoshida writing biopic book with a laptop. When waiting for Rachel and miruki come in. and then whatever. Mr. yoshida away from desk. Said let go on steve small. They goes to the wine cellar inside the yoshida manor. Do choose whatever. Mr. yoshida pick red wine up when he asking steve small drinking. And sure.

Back to Buliding Tower..

Rachel give up then just kidding she shoot north Korean mobster head then get headshoted. One Kebab sharia member scream like girl when he run away before Rachel firing it left arm too late. Rachel firing it. Bullet hit one kebab sharia member left arm then falling to get injuries. Miruki thumb up when Rachel assassination North Korean mobster. Rachel call jon shibo then job done. Jon shibo happy with it. And he should payday for her. Rachel hang up. And let go. They downstairs inside building with miruki then get away from building to get in car. to drive for the yoshida manor. Have a good day. Rachel hungry she forget drive for drive-thru. There goes to the yoshida manor. Rachel stopped drive when she parking. Rachel and miruki get away from the car to enter the yoshida manor door.

Rachel look out and it's mr. yoshida and mr. small was drunk asleep. Rachel was angry when she caught on it. Mr. yoshida wake up and he sorry. and said wassup. Rachel made what him doing do and she insult speaking russian on it till the yoshida manor trashed. Mr. yoshida said clam down then Rachel chill.

"What the crap is this? Why you are so drunk like old babies with steve small. Your wife not happy with you manor is dirty. You need maid clean it."

Rachel Say.

"maybe, you should read my book, it great. But the critic hate it. It perfect."

Mr. yoshida responded.

Rachel disappears from the yoshida manor.

Miruki argument with mr. yoshida. And talking about the senicourt over the I.R.S., whatever. Just for all thing. Thing is a thing. It has a seriously day but it can't that. Honesty. And nothing. Nothing. It don't understand and never heard of it.

Rachel Get in Car, then start Drive. When she hungry for taco. And orange soda. Hey wait a mintues. But. Rachel car tires popped by pin. And she seriously.. get away from the car. And need ride for taco drive-thru. Four kebab sharia terrorist in cover of bush, got the stealth. And they fire at Rachel. She dodge. And she forget pistol. Rachel run to take cover of car. She what doing do? Found grenade and flashbang. Rachel think it good idea. And grab flashbang then pulled it out. And throw at four kebab sharia terrorist. Then flash bang. Four kebab sharia terrorist can't seen it. Rachel run in to punch one kebab sharia terrorist. Rachel steal a rifle from it. Fire at three kebab sharia terrorist, 9 bullet hit it then there they are dead. Rachel grab one kebab sharia terrorist. One kebab sharia terrorist who her name.

"My Name is Rachel. Rachel. It's Rachel Wilson Bitch."

Rachel say before she defeat one kebab sharia terrorist.

Rachel grab grenade then putting one kebab sharia terrorist mouth, pull the pin. And punch one kebab sharia terrorist face then Rachel running for the yoshida manor. One kebab sharia terrorist head exploding. And now dead.

Rachel enter the yoshida manor. And she tired of terrorist. The yoshida manor cleared Yuki yoshida appears. She talking her about nicole, what a deal. mr. yoshida come in, said hi honey. Yuki yoshida look over. And walk to mr. yoshida. Mr. yoshida telling a wife truth about a story. Rachel serious till she was 21 year old, and she don't know about the yoshida. And well mr. yoshida don't cares about wife. Yuki yoshida slap him face. Mr. yoshida still sadness. And he will never comeback. And tired of this. And goes to office. Yuki yoshida still need talking Rachel Wilson. Rachel facepalm and she made yuki yoshida not serious. Nothing will do. And whatever, eh.

"what do you cares about senicourt money? What I can hung out with Nicole Watterson and you in da club?"

yuki yoshida say.

"maybe, 2 day. God bless us, Australian Asian cloud. Those partying gone screwed up. I think my life is accept."

Rachel Wilson Accpet responded say.

Rachel Wilson goes to the yoshida basement for break time. she Enjoy watching the Television.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTERS 4

A One Day Later..

Rachel Wilson playing tennis with Yuki Yoshida. It'nice day? Rachel beating yuk yoshida in tennis game. And said goddammit. Yuki yoshida success Rachel for she win the tennis game. And it finally fine. When Miruku Yoshida come in. and he talking Rachel about his mission. And know how to be still agent. And secret spy like the British spy. Rachel should sure on it and she will said what secret spy? She got to stay healthy. What they do doing, closest. Rachel and miruku goes to the office inside the yoshida manor. Miruku need talking mr. yoshida about mission. Mr. yoshida said what mission? Miruku know mission has rescue one people who kidnapped by kebab sharia in a terrorist base. and let plan for stop the kebab sharia army. Rachel asking mr. yoshida to sure? Mr. yoshida don't problem about it easy to hard. And know about kidnapped people was innocent Russian people, man age 22 old when he was expose kebab religion.

"alright, well. You need to do wearing the special suit spy like British M16 agent or irish spy. Do you understand? But I too wealthy to teach you. Here the mission. 1. Jump out of plane then you survives and collects parachute then go into kebab sharia base. 2. Hack to disable all kebab sharia computer security. 3. Put self destruction sticky bomb on all kebab sharia stuff 4. Rescue Russian. 5. Escape from kebab sharia base. get it?"

Mr. Yoshida said.

Rachel agree it. Mr. yoshida introduction New Rachel Partnet is..His Wife, Yuki Yoshida? Rachel face palm they she serious. Yuki yoshida found and picked few gadgets briefcase up. Rachel give it back. What wrong with it?

3 later minutes..

Rachel and Yuki jump out of jet private, they collects a parachutes get into a kebab sharia base. Rachel opened gadgets briefcase up. They get pistol. Self destruction sticky bomb remote. Mini-uzi. Laptop hack. But with bag. Rachel grabbed self destruction sticky bomb remote and pistol then give it to yuki. Rachel telling yuki to do somebody. Rachel and yuki walk to visit almost the kebab sharia base. a kebab sharia guard interrupt it then he has gun, aim it. Yuki self-defense against it. Then she pick gun then aim it to fire at a kebab sharia guard. Get eliminate. They so close. Yuki yoshida run to enter the kebab sharia lab inside lab for sticky bomb all kebab sharia stuff.

Rachel silent walk for entering the kebab sharia computer room. Three kebab sharia terrorist almost aim at it before they fire. Rachel dodge then she fire at it with mini-uzi. Then she dominate. Three kebab sharia terrorist fall to floor, then they dead. Rachel was so close on that. And goes to the kebab sharia computer room. And she put hack laptop from bag up. Insert usb on kebab sharia computer. And trying hacking it to disable all kebab sharia computer. She secret agent hacker, nobody think that. And she need rescue the Russian from he was kidnapped stuck on rope strap in chair. The Kebab Sharia Computer Disable It turn into shutdown. That so close. Yuki yoshida done all sticky bomb on kebab sharia stuff. Look overs and it's two kebab sharia terrorist ready for fight. Yuki yoshida jump kick on one kebab sharia terrorist then punch another one kebab sharia terrorist face. Two kebab sharia terrorist get knock. And yuki yoshida sit down on one kebab sharia terrorist dead body. Then she put e-cigarette and vaping, they so close. And have chill, can't give fuck.

Rachel Wilson silent, she stab kebab sharia guard with a knife. She enter the kebab sharia torture room inside the kebab sharia base. Look over and it's Russian in chair when he straped, kidnapped. Rachel Wilson unstrapped and rescue it. It's Younger Robot Russian Man, Boris Dzhonson. Rachel shocked. Boris feeling.

"rachel, you save me. I think I love you, can I be your boyfriend, America? Cheeki breeki"

Boris said.

"yes, I would do it."

Rachel Responded then speak love you in russia and kissing boris. What a love story. But look over, then it leader of kebab sharia, Colin Archloch, former American football player come in. He aim Rachel and boris with diamond gun. Colin archloch smile when he made almost Rachel and boris hand up. And telling at it. Rachel don't what playing with us. Colin trying to pull diamond gun, he last word on it.

"I've got one more of bads news for you, you leftist terrorist feuded by the evil bank"

yuki yoshida say during colin archloch then look over, it said what.

"I eat kebab, now I'm a remove turkish kebab but I half-Australian, you wanker"

yuki yoshida say last word on colin before she killed it revel she half-australian, but born in American or Japanese.

Colin was surpised. Yuki yoshida fire at colin. Colin archloch get headshoted, then he now dead falling. Yuki yoshida run away, Rachel and boris fellow it for escape the kebab sharia base. It need get away from the terrorist base before yuki yoshida press remote bomb. They shoot all kebab sharia goddamn terrorist. And it can't be stopped. Private air appears, but miruku as private air pilot. Miruku said get in private air before it too late. Rachel, yuki, boris get in friggin private air. Then it disappears escape from the kebab sharia base. Yuki yoshida press remote bomb. The kebab sharia base exploded then it gone no more. That so close. Rachel start romance on boris. Yuki yoshida should don't know about it. And pull smartphone then playing Japanese-made games. Private air pilot fly for home, the yoshida manor. It have a pretty good day. 1 later minutes..

Rachel Wilson start date on Boris Dzhonson when they sitting on bed watching television in the yoshida basement inside the yoshida manor. Rachel ripping boris shirt, then love story. One of the romance couple. Boris telling truth about N.O.R.M.I.E.S. as New On Radar Multi Intellectualism Evil Soro. It's a evil group against the mayor of elmore city and the yoshida, the Wilson. It what takeover the world. Rachel Wilson made boris right. And kiss boris, it almost romance sex. But Rachel Wilson grab smartphone then selfie with boris. Take a pictures. And post it to elmorebook.

Mr. yoshida talking masmai about Rachel Wilson and boris dzhonson. With yuki yoshida. A 1 day later...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTERS 5

Rachel Wilson give Mr. Yoshida old dirty box from the dirt to his with yuki yoshida. They need talking about old memorial. Rachel Wilson found one his book called How To Grab Them By The Pussycat To Running For President (This Guide From The Future If You Never Reading it, Wanker) mr. yoshida think it not mine and he know he never was sex assault and not a child molester. Yuki yoshida disappoint at it. Rachel Wilson found picture of rebellion teen mr. yoshida and cousin from November 7 1998 before there was mass shooting at elmore university. She was serious at it. Mr. yoshida know it'not mine, but he was biggest lie when he made joke about school shooting. Rachel and yuki face palm. Mr. yoshida said enough, yuki and Rachel. Rachel will fine to stop it. Mr. yoshida telling at yuki. What it can enough at all? still enough. It don't still these care about whatever. Yuki what talking about this? And she almost mr. yoshida shut up. Seriously. Yuki and Rachel going to leave the yoshida manor for the club. Mr. yoshida said wait, yuki and Rachel were interrupt.

"honestly, you what enter the club? It- uhhh."

Mr. Yoshida saids.

Yuki and Rachel skip it, then leave the mr. yoshida office inside the yoshida manor. Disappears from the yoshida manor. They both get in cars. Driving for the club it going party up. But don't worry, yuki yoshida calling Nicole Watterson to entering the club for the party shit.

Meanwhile at the yoshida manor..

Mr. yoshida have chill for watching the anime show from japanese about a north Korean Family in America call The Kaku Kazoku (The Nuclear Family) he looks over when he hears a ding dong noise. Mr. yoshida finally opens the front door and see a goblin. And come to couch, have chat and meeting with whiskey. Wait a minute's. Somebody no hearing than the movie.

Back to the club..

Rachel and yuki having party at the club. Chat with Stephanie senicourt and Hippie Boyfriends, Steve Small. Yuki yoshida is nice talking to Stephanie Senicourt with steve small. Rachel Wilson sitting club bar to chat with Nicole Watterson. The bartender said what do you what. Rachel Wilson order like

"let's take me Poland vodka, please the wine for Nicole Watterson."

The bartender give poland vodka for Rachel Wilson then give the wine for Nicole Watterson. Still talking joke about a rainbow factory. They laugh. Should to prove it there drink poland vodka and almost wine. Stephanie senicourt and steve small romance dance during the dance floor club. Yuki yoshida be back, walking away for bathroom girl. Rachel Wilson looking it, she had a chill. Ha ha. What it should a using would becoming celebrities of elmore city, Rachel Wilson should be celebrities of elmore city, whatever. nicole do Rachel know the rainbow factory. Rachel think this milk company is traditional by the uncle yoshida. And she tell story about how she escape from the void, it was the history during season 2. Nicole Watterson gasp. And made Rachel right.

The Girl Bathroom inside the club..

Yuki Yoshida looking myself face on mirror. N.O.R.M.I.E.S, illegal socialist liberal democrat immigrant from socialist countries, Venezuela name Commi disguise as 30 year old woman with a dress. He would assasssination on yuki yoshida, what backstab on it with red knife.. yuki yoshida look back then she do kung fu chop at Commi. Yuki Yoshida pick red knife up then stab commi heart. One Liberal gasp, then she scream said

"Oh My God, You Killed Transgender, You Bigot."

Yuki Yoshida responde like

"That Not Innocent Transgender People, It Socialist Spy, You Coward"

Yuki Yoshida unmasked Coomi from disguise. One Liberal coward And then run away for leave the club. But she got road kill by truck. Yuki yoshida didn't know about it. Yuki yoshida silent so close for putting coomi dead body on toilet, then door locked it up. Yuki yoshida leave the girl bathroom for talking a Nicole Watterson during the club bar with Rachel Wilson. Still a chill. Enjoy chill.

Meanwhile at The Yoshida Manor..

Goblin is a drunk when he stay in coach. Mr. yoshida holding industrial metal, nine inch nails album name Not The Actual Events CD. Then do asking like do you like nine inch nails? Goblin said why. Mr. yoshida tell history about this band. Then walk for entering the yoshida bathroom inside the yoshida manor. He think this band is really edgy for myself during 1998. Looking at mirror. Then wearing a raincoat, pick katana up. He leaving the yoshida bathroom for telling story about Not The Actual Events story at goblin. Goblin drunk asking to mr. yoshida.

"Is This Scene From Serial Killer Movie From 1999, Elmore Psycho?"

Mr. yoshida said of course then cut goblin head, it green blood splash on mr. yoshida. Goblin dead. But he have headless. Mr. yoshida should clean with maid, it have chill. That why the goblin is dead man, baby. Mr. yoshida pick cigar up, then smoking it. Ignoring socialist protest feud by globalists they against traditional milk company, rainbow factory. Mr. yoshida think this globalist socialist protest is worse than Russian propaganda versions of the amazing world of gumball. It whatever, man folk.

Back To The Club.

Yuki Yoshida is too drunk after She Chug 9 Australian Beer Or Japanese Beer but she what Rachel drive to home, the yoshida manor. Rachel Wilson is too drunk after she drink Poland vodka. Rachel call Nicole Watterson cool cat for chat with her. And she made it cool. And thank you. Cause it sound nice. Yuki yoshida and Rachel Wilson walking for the yoshida manor. But it interrupt by Bollock Logan.

"Yuki, You Husband Book is full of overall this story is painfully dumb 1/10."

Bollock Logan said.

Yuki Yoshida was angry with it, she punch Bollock Logan to falling on the ground. Rachel Wilson face palm. And yuki kidding to Rachel. Caught by Italian paparazzi of The Elmore Inquisitor then question for yuki yoshida.

"Do You On Lesbian Sex Tape with Your Friend, Nicole Watterson?"

Rachel Wilson had enough of the paparazzi, she yelling rant at it, call it Old Babies. Rachel kick Italian Paparazzi Of The Elmore Inquisitor ball sack to falling on the grounded with bollock logan. Almost run away for home, the yoshida manor.

"wait, I have cooking food idea's. How about...put the hamburger on dark ink buns with Szechuan sauce but pour melting cheese on top this buns? It's call HuotuiBaga."

Yuki Yoshida say.

"Yeah, sound like good idea. It's almost for dinner and lunch. But it ham in china, and burger in japan. Eh, whatever. Let get out of the paparazzi aka old babies"

Rachel Wilson responded.

Yuki Yoshida and Rachel Wilson escape the paparazzi for the yoshida manor. Nicole Watterson leave the club for The Watterson Home. The Paparazzi capture on Nicole Watterson panty top down. Nicole Watterson was angry then kick the paparazzi and run away for the Watterson Cars. Then get in This Car and drive away for The Watterson Home.

Meanwhile At The Yoshida Manor. One Later Minutes..

Rachel Wilson and Yuki Yoshida enter the yoshida manor. The Yoshida Manor cleared after The Goblin got Murdered By Mr. Yoshida. There No Goblin Dead Body and No Green Blood Splash. Mr. Yoshida come clean from he serial killer. Rachel Wilson and Yuki Yoshida say WTF. And gasp. Mr. yoshida said nothing. It should done. It too easy.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

2 Day.. Rachel Wilson and Boris. Rachel come into The Senicourt Mansion. It should dark. Rachel Wilson and Boris open it and tip toe, should be careful to Exploring This The Senicourt Mansion. It can be silent silence. It make any sense. old Mrs. Senicourt appears in then aim at it with 1977 revolver, Rachel and boris look mrs. Senicourt said FREEZE, sooka and they hand up. Rachel need talking about you daughter and don't want to dead. , she was mother of Nicole Watterson. And fine. And she talking about daughter at Rachel Wilson and boris. Rachel have question for ..

"what are you DNA result, Nicole mother?"

Rachel Wilson say.

speak truth about reveal DNA was Ukraine. Rachel Wilson and Boris gasp.

"how you Ukraine immigrant, Lady Senicourt?"

Boris Said.

Mrs. Senicourt said no but she think mrs. Senicourt grandfather was Ukraine-born when he immigrant to American. Mrs. Senicourt full name is Ivanna Illich Senicourt. She was former Mayor Of Elmore, Punk Rocker, and...former banker. She Said I married with late husband, he American, But he dead in 2003. Mr. senicourt know it. Rachel hope mrs. Senicourt can understand boris. Boris didn't know Mrs. Senicourt was Ukraine Mayor of Elmore. Mrs. Senicourt said not exactly. Rachel Wilson what she kidnapped clare coopers to I do torture it with you.. mrs. Senicourt know that sound like look mafia. And it should be shame and plan. Rachel Wilson pick smartphone up and get calls. It's mr. yoshida from boss room during the rainbow factory. Mr. yoshida hold the elmore inquisitor magazine, he read it. He think you and his wife drunk trouble in this photo. Rachel Wilson was disappoint at it.

"I can't believe on it. you celebrities of elmore for nothing, Rachel Wilson. I like it when you're celebrities"

Mr. Yoshida smile said..

Rachel Wilson Angry, she hang up on it. boris going to made rachel clam down then chill. Mrs. Senicourt said who that on rachel smartphone? Rachel know mr. yoshida on myself smartphone. And he smile for her being famous at elmore. Whey should to deal. It still almost deal.

3 Later Minutes..

Rachel Wilson disguise as The German Student. She should kidnap clare coopers. Rachel pick sleep needle up. Then needle shot clare coopers up, and she asleep. Rachel pick clare coopers when clare sleep. Open car boot, then put it up. And lock it up. Rachel unmask myself from disguise, then get in car. Start drive for the senicourt mansion. Rachel are so close. Then stop drive then get out of car and open car boot, then put clare coopers up, enter to the senicourt mansion. Going to downstair for the senicourt basement. Put it on a metal chair. Strap it with noodle. And smile when she torture on it..

Rachel Wilson pick headphone up then put it on clare coopers ear. But first. Rachel Wilson pick smartphone up then calling yuki yoshida.

Meanwhile at Catering room inside the rainbow factory.

Nicole Watterson had chat with Yuki Yoshida, they talking about a both husband. Yuki get call from Rachel Wilson. Then said hello. Yuki said wassup.

"I kidnapping clare coopers, she frigging replace me in the gumball show. japan mafia deliver the money briefcase to me for I did assassination north Korean mobster i come to reunion with my mother, Jackie Wilson in a day later..everybody is fine but I should torture clare coopers. Right, yuki yoshida?"

Rachel Wilson say.

Yuki Yoshida said right then hang up. She back to chat with Nicole Watterson. She said the why your mother said. They laugh.

Back to the senicourt basement..

Rachel Wilson slap clare coopers face then said Wake Up Bitch. Clare coopers wake up then she stuck in a metal chair when she strapped. It don't what to be tortured. Rachel smile when smartphone aux plug in on headphone. Then playing music torture on it. Clare feeling pain she after listen the music torture and she had enough then said stop STOP. Rachel stop playing music torture for clare has enough. Clare coopers apologize for replacing Rachel with myself on a show. Rachel Wilson unstrap it and get clare cooper of metal chair. But. Rachel said it time for punishment. Rachel pull clare pants down, then she's the strap, spanking clare coopers butt, she scream pain. Rachel was laugh for this. Mrs. Senicourt come in then say what the doing is here? This is going shame. Mrs. Senicourt told Rachel Wilson about current year. And today of generation kids. Sup serious, folk. Rachel Wilson tell mrs. Senicourt to go reunion with Nicole Watterson. but mrs. Senicourt said she was too old for reunion with Nicole Watterson. Rachel said senicourt need taxi, mrs. Senicourt. Rachel take $100 money bill to mrs. Senicourt, she said thank, maybe next day. Rachel strap clare coopers to the metal chair again. Then leave the senicourt mansion for get in car when she hungry. Rachel get in car. Then almost driving for joyful burger or taco. Boris said wait then get in Rachel car. Both now in car. And they driving now, folk.

A Four Later Minutes, serious..

Rachel and Boris enter the mr. yoshida office inside the yoshida manor. Shock. Mr. yoshida was fap when she viewing Nicole Watterson panty image on the elmore inquisitor magazine, then he caught by Rachel and boris. Rachel was angry at it. She scream said MR. YOSHIDA. Mr. yoshida put the elmore inquisitor under the desk, stop the fap no more anymore. Rachel tell why she being famous for nothing? Mr. yoshida said Rachel is celebrities for she punch paparazzi face with his wife, yuki yoshida. Rachel Wilson agree it. It said right. Boris, the 22 year old Russian younger guy have question for Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson said okay, question on myself, boris take a knee and holding diamond ring for Rachel wilson

"are you married me?

Boris said.

Rachel Wilson said yes, she was happy. boris put diamond ring on Rachel finger. Rachel hugging boris. Mr. yoshida think hard on it.

"why humanoid married robot? Of course. It these made robot baby?"

Mr. Yoshida said, why that a joke.

Rachel is getting married by boris. Then she what get new home, dog, cars, television.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A Two Day Later...

Rachel and Boris are married. They get new house like art deco. And new dog like Samoyed. And new car like 1980s acura integra. What a love story. Everybody is fine. But they not having a babies, children no more anything.. Rachel and boris net-worth has a small loan of a million dollars. Boris watching the british show version of teenage robot called An Adolescence Droid (yeah, she robot chav fighting the bollock) or Russian show version of Great British comedy, Fawlty Towers call semeynaya kvartira. When he drinking russia vodka. Rachel Wilson talking boris about post-communist or soviet era. they serious when what? Boris interesting. It doing all right. There were a normal life. Rachel Wilson leave the new house and get in new car, driving for goes to the Elmore Malls. Boris back to watching the Russian show.

A drive for goes to the elmore malls later..

In Ripley 2000, Rachel Wilson should take money to larry for rachel order and get a first person shooter call UnderView. And larry said thank you. Rachel Wilson almost leave Ripley 2000. but Mystery people interrupt it. Rachel Wilson look at it and she was surprise. It's mother, Jackie Wilson.

"Mom?"

Rachel Wilson say.

Rachel Wilson reunion with Mother, Jackie Wilson.

"yes, I am still your mother. But you are younger after what?"

Jackie Wilson said.

Rachel Wilson telling a mother, Jackie Wilson about she escaped from the void when she now college. Mother talking Rachel about drop out of elmore junior high. Rachel know and think so. Rachel hugging Jackie. What a happy reunion. Rachel said she was married with Russian robot boris, mother. Jackie Wilson was boredom and not happy at it. And she said let's home. Jackie Wilson and Rachel Wilson leave the elmore mall. But it interrupt by N.O.R.M.I.E.S Older Communist-Banker Lord RothsBusted disguise as Italian Photography then pick guns secret as camera then aim at it. Jackie Wilson pose at it. Rachel Wilson said no, then she pick pistol up before Lord RothsBusted trick us too late. Lord rothsbusted fire at it, it miss. Rachel Wilson fire at lord rothsbusted then he get headshot. Lord rothsbusted dead falling to the grounded. Jackie Wilson scared then said that murder. Rachel Wilson said she was not murder, it my self-defense.

"that not Italian Paparazzi, it's N.O.R.M.I.E.S evil spy. Let's get out of this hell to fucking home"

Rachel Wilson said.

Rachel Wilson pick lord rothsbusted dead body up then put it into bush. she and Jackie Wilson run away for get in Rachel news cars. Disappears from the elmore mall And goes to the Wilson house. Harold Wilson gasp, do Rachel think myself should reunion with it? Maybe, strange enough. Alright. Tobia Wilson come in then gasp. How Rachel Wilson reunited with the family? Do don't the know. Rachel Wilson thinking the Wilson was Jamaican. The Wilson is still interesting. Soo whatever, is that a reunion story.

Meanwhile at the mr. yoshida office inside the yoshida manor..

Mr. yoshida working on write the biopic again. Get calls from the Rachel Wilson. Mr. yoshida said hello. Rachel Wilson have dinner with the Wilson family during the reunion's. Rachel Wilson talking mr. yoshida about she rich and wealthy. Mr. yoshida maybe. What a story..

Meanwhile at the Rachel and boris news house.

Boris making sandwich for myself during the kitchen. A N.O.R.M.I.E.S Ninja going to stab it with knife. Boris look over and punch it face to ground. And normies ninja never give up, then start fighting with boris. Normies ninja pick katana up. Boris gruff against it. And bring knife to the sword fight. Boris said did someone mention a normies? Normies ninja slash at boris, then boris dodge. Normies ninja miss on this when he said damn. Boris throw knife to normies ninja head. It hit normies ninja forehead. There he dead falling to the ground. But who the heck is normies ninja? Boris pick knife up from normies ninja head. And unmask it, it's johnny the cuck communist. Boris pick it up then take to trash or oven.

Now back to the Wilson house.

Rachel Wilson talking Jackie Wilson about the void. Rachel Wilson tell story

Flashback...

Rachel Wilson in the void. She need escape the void to the elmore. A the void guard said the FREEZE. And the leader of the void come in. and he angry telling Rachel to don't. Rachel has sick of the void. Rachel found, pick machine gun up from the ground. And fire at the void guard. The void guard get hit by the bullet. And there was dead. Rachel Wilson challenge the leader of the void. If Rachel win, she escape the void. If Rachel lose, she stuck in the void anything. Game is.. It's..rock paper scissors. Rachel and the leader of the void begin game.. 3..2..1..BEIGN. Rachel Rock against The Leader Of The Void scissors. Rachel Wilson win. The leader of the void said fuck. He open portal from the void. But the leader of the void zap Rachel Wilson turn into college Rachel Wilson, 21 year old.

"alright Rachel, you win. You now 21 year old, from you 15 year old from gumball season 2.."

The Leader of The Void said.

Rachel Wilson go into the portal from the void to the elmore back. And she disappears from the void. The leader of the void close portal and pick pistol up then shot himself with pistol. He now dead. Forever, of courses, whatever he kill yourself after Rachel escape from the void forever, dude. That why Rachel survive the void to the elmore, folk. That so close, remember, the void is dangerous for all thing. Dammit god.

Back to now..

Rachel Wilson right about the void, c'mon now. Jackie Wilson gasp. Call it edgy? Swear. Rachel Wilson alright, having a good reunion with it. Jackie Wilson said

"wait, are you a celebrities, my daughter?"

"i am still famous for being caught by paparazzi, then I should start business"

Rachel Wilson responded say.

Rachel Wilson leave the Wilson house for get in news cars. Driving for the Rachel and boris news house. Then said bye to mother, Jackie Wilson. She goodbye wave at it.

A two later mintues...

Rachel Wilson and boris watching the Russian movie about a slav who save the world. It's russian comedian film, really. Boris loved and laugh at it. Rachel Wilson need business. Boris think business mean vodka company or what? Rachel think this is hard. Boris think vodka company made Rachel Wilson millionaire. What is made she becoming millionaire?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Rachel Wilson is making vodka calling "ElmoWil" at the news house basement. She hard working at it. Correction, there really is ingredients like potato, grains, contains sugars and fermentable sugars. It could be made vodka, it need additional enzymes. Jesus Christ, this is getting complete. Rachel Wilson hear ringtones then get calls from mrs. Senicourt. Then she said zdravstvuyte, it meaning hello in Ukrainian. Rachel Wilson said hi on the phone when she making vodka. Mrs. Senicourt what meeting Rachel with the other. Rachel said next time then hang up. And back to making vodka. Whey they having chill. Boris come in and he said ey, chto delat'?, it meaning hey, what doing do? In the Russian. Rachel look over. And she said she working on making vodka. Boris surprise said VODKA? Rachel pick vodka myself-made up when she complete the vodka. Give it to boris. Boris try drink it. Then tasle..a not bad. Boris thumb up at Rachel. Nice.

Meanwhile at The Mr. Yoshida Office The Yoshida Manor..

Yuki yoshida talking mr. yoshida during the desk about the friend. North Korean N.O.R.M.I.E.S agent, Hong Kim Il and Cuban N.O.R.M.I.E.S. Bolock Castro disguise as two sexy Japanese maid come in, then put tea on mr. yoshida desk. mr. yoshisa said thank, hot girl. Yuki yoshida was not happy at it, mr. yoshida drink the tea, it's sleepy. Mr. yoshida is now sleep to falling on the ground. Yuki yoshida gasp on it, she almost stop it with kung fu skills. Bolock castro shot at yuki with sleepy gun. It hit yuki yoshida then she sleep falling to the ground. Hong kim il and bolock castro kidnapped it. Bolock Castro pick talk phone then calling N.O.R.M.I.E.S. come in to invade and raid the yoshida manor. It should worse than the void. Worse than the void. The yoshida manor get raid'd by the N.O.R.M.I.E.S. terrorist. Liberal Socalist Leader of the N.O.R.M.I.E.S, Hillnire Sanders appears in. Yuki, Mr. Yoshida. Masami was kidnapped with rope strap and strap on eye. Hillnire sanders evil laugh and said it time for bomb..

Back to Rachel and boris news house...

Rachel Wilson is done making vodka. Get calls from the yoshida manor. It's hillnire Soro sanders. Rachel Wilson was angry at it.

"come to the yoshida manor, Rachel or I kill the yoshida family then I blow the manor up, whore.. communist and socialist were perfect than shit. Meet me at the yoshida manor then we need your money briefcase. Rachel Wilson, bitch"

Hillhire Soro sanders evil said.

Rachel Wilson hang up then prepare for stop the N.O.R.M.I.E.S. terrorist. find the serect book, open page. It's button. She press it. Then serect open, Rachel walk into it. It's weapons and armour loadout. put revolver in her pocket. Gearing and suit up, and put the sunglasses on face up. She said...

"a sweet trend"

Rachel Wilson leave the news house then get in news car they driving for the yoshida manor.

a one later mintues...

Rachel Wilson pick grappling hook, then shoot at the yoshida bathroom windows, it break. But it catch windows frame. Rachel Wilson flying into the yoshida bathroom with grappling hook. Quiet walk to one N.O.R.M.I.E.S. terrorist, he know nothing. Rachel pick the knife up then grab one N.O.R.M.I.E.S. terrorist and cut that neck. Rachel put revolver from her pocket up, then it ready for shootout. Three N.O.R.M.I.E.S. terrorist aim rifle to Rachel. Rachel smurf shoot three N.O.R.M.I.E.S. terrorist fast. And Rachel running for the mr. yoshida office. But one many N.O.R.M.I.E.S. almost stop it. And fire it at, Rachel dodge it then pick grenades up, pull out, throw it to one many frigging N.O.R.M.I.E.S. terrorist. Rachel jump backfilp from it, and that's how grenades explode on one many N.O.R.M.I.E.S. terrorist, they dead. Rachel Wilson enter the office. It's the yoshida family kidnapped by the N.O.R.M.I.E.S. friggin terrorist. Rachel Wilson almost rescue it. Hillhire Soro Sanders aim pistol to Rachel. Rachel look over and shock. It said no so fast, Rachel, dude. It can't make this. Honestly.

"I'll what you to the fight, Rachel Wilson. If you win, the yoshida will freedom. And if you lose, I will shoot the yoshida then I blow up the house. Really. You what fight me with my first? Yea, it does."

Hillhire Soro Sanders said.

Rachel Wilson agree it, it start fighting hillhire soro sanders. He almost punch Rachel Wilson, but she dodge at it. Rachel Wilson grab hillhire then throw it at ground. And he never give up then punch Rachel Wilson face.

"who punch my friggin face? Honestly. You are the bigot againist the woman and girls, hillhire"

Rachel Wilson truth say.

Rachel punch hillhire face. Hillhire grab chair then smash Rachel up. Rachel falling to the ground, hillhire going to threat the yoshida family. Rachel never give up and she back to attacking hillhire with black umbrella. Hillhire steal black umbrella from Rachel then break, destroy it. Rachel give himself minute. And get Russia vodka. Then she chug it up during fight with hillhire. Rachel Wilson done chug Russia vodka. Russia vodka bottle is now empty after Rachel Wilson chug it. Rachel Wilson smash hillhire with Russia vodka bottle, it broken. But she too drunken. Rachel Wilson pick pistol up. She too drunk to aiming and firing at hillhire. Cross firing at it. It miss one many time. And it hit hillhire left eye and body, then he falling to the grounded when he dying. To dead. Rachel Wilson rescue the yoshida family from rope strap. Mr. yoshida said thank you. But he think why her so drunk? Rachel Wilson is falling to the ground she drunk sleep.

A 2 later minutes..

Rachel Wilson wake up, it's bedroom during news house. Boris had almost sex with it. Rachel Wilson said boris need condom. Boris said next time, I will buy condom for rmyself. 3 day later..


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Rachel Wilson write new book on a computers about the Wilson missing daughter. When drinking a energy drink. And made blog about paparazzi what piece of Rachel Wilson. It work a silly later. Get call, it's Stephanie senicourt. She what come to Stephanie senicourt manor. It's hang out. It what having a chat, hang out.

"Rachel, I what hang out with you. We having the wine in the wine basement. And play indoor basketball with me. I got 3 dogs. But I having bored with every time, serious. Come to my manor. I had $600 billion. In my bank vault and my credit card."

Stephanie Senicourt say.

Rachel Wilson agree it. And she said sure. And tired of making new book on a computer. And done write blog about paparazzi what piece of himself. She leave the news Rachel and boris house. Boris said wait, what Rachel going do? Rachel said she going to the Stephanie manor. Boris think Stephanie are the big banker. Rachel said Stephanie were former big banker to basketball player now. But.. the paparazzi capture and stalker and follow like to take a picture on Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson was not happy. And she enter the news Rachel and boris house. Boris said what happed, boris? Rachel telling boris about the paparazzi stalking himself. And it Rachel call it Old Babies. Rachel Wilson wearing pink wig on himself head, wearing black mandarin suit. Put the sunglasses on himself eye like a soccer mother. Rachel on paparazzi say..

"This Is Worse more than I have mental illness problem to mental hospitals but the void destroy my personal life."

Rachel Wilson disguise with pink wig, sunglasses, black mandarin suit, leave the news house then silent the paparazzi. She almost get in news cars. Rachel Wilson mooning ass at the paparazzi. And Rachel get in news car. Then driving fast for the Stephanie Senicourt manor. It's escape from the paparazzi. The paparazzi gone ahhh then leaving from the Rachel and boris news house. Rachel Wilson have chill for this. Listening to soviet rock or black soul friggin music. But the paparazzi bike following the Rachel news cars. Rachel Wilson look over and middle fingers at the paparazzi bike. And look at it, she almost feel dangerous when she should get explodes by the gas truck. Rachel Wilson dodge from the gas truck, the paparazzi bike hit the gas truck then get exploded. Rachel Wilson was so close it having for chill. But she hungry. Rachel Wilson drive for joyful burger drive-thru.

A 2 later minutes, whatever..

Rachel Wilson stop driving, open car door, pick two joyful burger bag, get out of the news cars for entering the Stephanie manor. Stephanie senicourt said hi. Rachel Wilson give one joyful burger to Stephanie. She telling Rachel to come to Stephanie manor.

Meanwhile at the boris and Rachel house..

Boris dancing when listening to soviet music like Russian, but it hear ding dong. Boris walk to door, he open it. It's mrs. Senicourt. Boris said who are senicourt?

"hello, I am mrs. Senicourt, where Rachel Wilson? She in my second daughter, Stephanie manor? I think so. Can I come in, Russian?"

mrs. Senicourt say.

Boris said sure, mrs. Senicourt come to the boris and Rachel house. Mrs. Senicourt sitting on the loveseat. Samoyed Rachel pet appears in, they bark on mrs. Senicourt. Mrs. Senicourt petting it. Boris goes to kitchen for found whiskey. Mrs. Senicourt pick TV remote up, control the television, it's very Ukraine sitcom about mafia it call hopnyk from 1960s. Mrs. Senicourt likey to watching it. at the kitchen, boris don't know when he can't found whiskey. It look at fridge. Boris open it, it's whiskey. Boris pick it up, pour it into two cup. And done it. boris put whiskey on the fridge. Pick, hold two whiskey in cup then walk to mrs. Senicourt sit on loveseat when she watching hopnyk. Boris give one whiskey in cup to mrs. Senicourt. Boris sitting on loveseat, having chat with mrs. Senicourt, let's watching the hopnyk. Mrs. Senicourt would have chill for this. Well, enough.

Meanwhile at the Stephanie Manor...

Rachel Wilson playing indoor basketball with Stephanie senicourt, what a nice play. Stephanie Senicourt almost block it, Rachel Wilson run, bounce. And jump under the Stephanie senicourt, slam dunk on hoop. How that why Rachel Wilson beating Stephanie Senicourt at The Basketball Match. Stephanie senicourt success on it. then she hug Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson laugh, they high five on Stephanie Senicourt.

Hong Kim Il disguise as Stephanie senicourt butler then gonna backstab on Stephanie senicourt with knife. Rachel Wilson gasp and, she point to Stephanie senicourt during hong kim il said LOOK OUT. Stephanie senicourt look overs, and dodge from hong kim il. Stephanie senicourt need somebody help. Rachel Wilson punch hong kim il face to the ground. Rachel Wilson pick knife from hong kim il up. Hong kim il is gonna kung fu on Rachel Wilson for ready to fight. Hong kim il run to Rachel Wilson then she dodge from it, Rachel backstab hong kim il, it no so fast to the falling. Hong kim il dead.

Stephanie senicourt said what happed?

"oh, it's fake butler, he biggest fan creep stalker on the internet. So let's go to your wine basement"

Rachel Wilson say.

Stephanie Senicourt and Rachel Wilson Know that's , they walk and find for the Stephanie Senicourt wine basement. goes to The Stephanie Senicourt Wine Basement for a look at Basement. Stephanie Senicourt pick Stephanie senicourt wine up, telling senicourt wine on Rachel Wilson. Bolock Castro as ninja, gonna assassinate Stephanie senicourt. Rachel Wilson look at it and scream say LOOK OUT AGAIN. Stephanie senicourt look overs, she scared, smash bolock castro to the falling. It bonke'd Stephanie senicourt said fuck it, let drink wine. Stephanie and Rachel agree wine.

A drink 32 wine later...

Stephanie and Rachel was too drunk, what a have day. Rachel Wilson leave the Stephanie senicourt manor for get in news cars. Stephanie wave goodbye at it. Rachel Wilson get in new cars, they driving for the Rachel and boris house.

A 2 later mintues...

Rachel Wilson get away of new cars to entering the Rachel and boris house. It's boris and mrs. Senicourt. Rachel said what the? Mrs. Senicourt handshakes on Rachel Wilson. Do think meeting Rachel Wilson? No problem. boris laugh and he made joke about kebab. And that makes damn sense. But that it, folk. Mrs. Senicourt said number two are winner. Mrs. Senicourt leave the Rachel and boris house but mrs. Senicourt said boris, get in boris news cars, she need reunion with Nicole Watterson. Boris and mrs. Senicourt get in new cars, they driving for the Watterson house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rachel Wilson goes to miniature supermarket inside Elmore Gas Station call TDM GAS, find those 2 beer, 2 chips, 1 Poland vodka. But it hear ringtones And get call, it's mr. yoshida. Jackie Wilson say not yoshida, again.

"listen, Rachel. Your friend, Stephanie Senicourt own the rainbow factory from me. I now retirement and quit after owner of the rainbow factory. Stephanie senicourt is now owner of the rainbow factory forever until 2026. It sold out. I said goddamn global private bank. The rainbow factory is friggin owned by Stephanie Senicourt. She give me more-more money."

Mr. yoshida said.

Rachel Wilson alright. Mr. yoshida still happy when he still quit owner of the rainbow factory after Stephanie own that company. Still talking about the past during early 2010s. Rachel Wilson was almost serious about this. And she think she start a vodka business, making book about the himself past, it call it real one. But it success of Rachel business. Rachel Wilson pick newspaper up then read it. It's line said Stephanie Senicourt brought The Rainbow Factory for $4.5 millions. Rachel Wilson say what the... then hang up on mr. yoshida. Two Leftist Swedish robbery, skoljning and idiot, come in then threat larry, he said not again. Rachel Wilson look over, and she scream at it like HEY. Rachel Wilson put Poland vodka, chips, beer to ground back. Rachel Wilson point to it, then it call old babies. Skolining and idiot aim pistol to Rachel Wilson will she hand up. Idiot walk to Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson punch idiot face to the ground, Rachel steal pistol from it. Rachel get idiot as human shield, aim pistol to skolining.

"drop you weapons, you dirty swedistan marxism people or you old babies dead."

Rachel Wilson say.

Skolining said fuck Rachel, it need more diversity. Rachel Wilson fire at skolining head. And it get headshot then he falling to the ground. Larry scare. Rachel push idiot. Idiot run away from Rachel Wilson for leaving the TDM GAS, it get arrested by the elmore police. Rachel Wilson take money to larry, pick 2 beer, 2 chips, 1 poland vodka.

"oh, these Hollywood pedophile from Swedish, thank for order, larry.."

Rachel Wilson say.

Rachel Wilson leaving the TDM GAS for get in cars but the elmore police said what happens?

"clean, after robbery down"

Rachel Wilson say.

Rachel Wilson get in car, they driving for the boris and Rachel house. Pick smartphone up, they calling mr. yoshida.

Meanwhile at the yoshida manor..

Mr. yoshida talking look at mirror during the yoshida bathroom, said do he feel lucky, punk? Get call from Rachel Wilson.

"listen, mr. yoshida. Come to my vodka business it called ElmoWil. What you do what, yoshida. If you brought my company, i what your money"

Rachel Wilson say.

Mr. yoshida sure, he gonna leaving the yoshida manor for the boris and Rachel house. Yuki yoshida said what going on? Mr. yoshida said the boris and Rachel house. Yuki yoshida what she talking about Rachel at mr. yoshida. It don't think what it. Mr. yoshida said whatever, goes to the bank vault inside the yoshida manor the pick money bag up, they leaving the yoshida manor. Get in the black cars, driving for the boris and Rachel Wilson house. Yuki yoshida said the man.

A 2 later mintues...

Mr. yoshida come to the Rachel basement. It's vodka business. Rachel Wilson pick elmowil vodka up and give it to mr. yoshida. They taste it. Mr. yoshida said that taste good and not a bad. He give money bag to Rachel Wilson. Mr. yoshida thumb up at Rachel Wilson. Mr. yoshida what calling for building the elmowil factory then it good idea. It should work's, folk. Rachel Wilson give vodka brewing myself-made to mr. yoshida. It said thank. Now he leaving the Rachel and boris house when he gonna owner of the ElmoWil, that it right, guy. Rachel Wilson walk to loveseat, sitting on it. And pick tv remote up, power on. Watching the Blaxploitation movie. Boris come in then said what doing up? Rachel Wilson think it's Blaxploitation. And talking about own her vodka company, he give money to her. And she forget 2 beer. And she goes to fridge. Open it. And grab 2 beer up. And sit the loveseat and watching the Blaxploitation movie, goddammit. It fifth time in 10 mintues. Boris excuse myself then going to shit in the bathroom. Rachel Wilson said whatever, yup..

It's like chill, the hell is a that since fanfiction. That better, what about it?

Meanwhile at the senicourt mansion

Mrs. Senicourt meeting with Nicole Watterson, yuki yoshida. It talking about the past. Before.. there's really think about would never honestly, cool. Nicole Watterson was happy about mr. yoshida leave the rainbow factory. And they laugh. Yuki yoshida think Stephanie senicourt buy the rainbow factory, what is it? Nicole Watterson serious. It's..just..awkard..before..it understand that.. alright. Nicole Watterson dream about she what to be boss of the rainbow factory. Actually seen famous.

"I'll read my sister, Stephanie senicourt she buying the rainbow factory for $4.5 millions. This is the deal, my son is nice. It still got nothing, uhhh...look likes one day.. how are we talking about the rainbow factory, I had a problem about my husband. He too fat, that's it."

Nicole Watterson say.

Yuki yoshida sure about this. There's no reason for being admin of the rainbow factory. Mrs. Senicourt don't think the rainbow factory is really milk company. She guess? Yuki yoshida look normal to part of Japanese woman. Screws. She know about it. Yuki yoshida leave the yoshida manor, folk. She said thank you, Nicole Watterson. She leave the senicourt mansion for the yoshida manor now. Nicole Watterson back talking mrs. Senicourt about the flashback, that was so close.. she understand still don't know about sister. Mrs. Senicourt was happy at it, she hug Nicole Watterson. What a reunites..

A 2 day frigging later..


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Mr. yoshida and Rachel Wilson goes to the ElmoWil Press Question. And Rachel Wilson talking about her life. And she said on the void.

"this is the worse than repealing the net neutrality, well it's the end of elmore."

Mr. yoshida said question? A one Mexican journalist have question for mr. yoshida and Rachel Wilson.

"why you leave the rainbow factory, mr. yoshida. And why are you married the Russian immigrant people?"

a one Mexican journalist said for mr. yoshida and Rachel Wilson.

Mr. yoshida still do answer for Mexican journalist, how explain why he leave the rainbow factory and think Stephanie Senicourt giving herself small loan of a million dollars and she becoming the owner of the rainbow factory. And mr. yoshida said why that he owner of the ElmoWil, a Rachel Wilson vodka company. Rachel Wilson do answer for Mexican journalist, she honestly, she think boris are not a communist because he actually come from Russia and know he very glad that soviet communist era of motherland, Russia has ended.

"do you launch elmowil, Rachel but how about brew vodka building? And advert line is one sip and you die instantly from heart attack, it is controversial?"

Austria journalist said, question for Rachel Wilson..

Rachel Wilson said launch elmowil in the future, or today. She think brew vodka vodka building are almost finish but it under construction. Rachel Wilson said it message for drunk driver or problem people. They laugh, and Rachel last said on journalist enjoy elmowil, maybe next timem, mr. yoshida and Rachel wilson leave the elmowil press question. All journalist got slient.

A 4 later mintues..

The ElmoWil is most selling vodka of all time, #1 vodka in the elmore. Rachel Wilson is being millionaire for vodka. But stay in the Rachel and boris house. Rachel Wilson and boris are the rich. There was millions couple of all time.

Rachel Wilson playing video games. And get call, it's Stephanie Senicourt she said..

"congratulations, Rachel Wilson. You are the millionaire for making a vodka company. But I got mission for you.. stop the mexican drug lord. And you steal money from drug lord then give it to me, you love to pay me. Then I take uhh,,, 3 24k-gold bar and $2.5 million dollar to you, Rachel Wilson do you understand?"

Stephanie Senicourt what Rachel Wilson stop drug lord.

Rachel Wilson agree on it. She hang up on it. They prepare for stop the drug lord. Rachel Wilson upgrade shotgun with katana and duct tape. It call..Shotana. while it still work. Wear black tracksuit, put black mask in himself face, wearing Russian hat Leaving the Rachel and boris house. For raiding the Mexican drug lord mansion. Get in car, then driving for the Mexican drug lord mansion. Then disappear from the Rachel and boris house now. Boris come outside, he speak wait, Rachel in Russian. And too late, Rachel come to raid the Mexican drug lord mansion. Boris face palm then whatever.

A 3 later mintues...

Rachel Wilson get the away from the cars. Pick Shotana up, pull outs it. two Mexican gangster aim pistol to Rachel. Rachel fire at one Mexican gangster, it get shot, and stab another Mexican gangster with a Shotana. Run in then jumping, fire at Mexican gangster, there was get shoted. Mexican gangster with a knife running to almost should stabbing her. Rachel Wilson back then chop Mexican gangster head. Rachel Wilson running for killing the leader of Mexican drug lord before it too late.

Meanwhile at the yoshida manor..

Yuki Yoshida what divorce with mr, yoshida. Mr. yoshida said never. Yuki yoshida said whatever, coward. It need be divorce.

Back to the Mexican drug lord mansion...

Rachel Wilson shoot at one many Mexican gangster too gone. And it goes clean. Rachel Wilson walk to Mexican drug lord office room door, slam door to threating the leader of Mexican drug lord. The leader of Mexican drug lord pull gold pistol at Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson pull shotana at The leader of Mexican Drug Lord. Who shot first? Rachel Wilson hear ringtone and Rachel Wilson said hang up, get call from mrs. Senicourt. They do speak Russian or Ukraine. Rachel wilson Stabbing the leader of Mexican drug lord with a shotana., fire at the leader of Mexican drug lord then falling to ground. Mrs. Senicourt said what the hell is that noise?

"oh, there mustard or ketchup on the beat, its sound like hip hop."

Rachel Wilson say.

Stephanie Senicourt reveal she was russian communist except two daughter, billionaires Stephanie Senicourt and non-communist Nicole Watterson. Rachel Wilson hang up on it. And find out for the money from Mexican lord drug. And look overs, it 's vault. Rachel Wilson grab bag pick, then found dynamite up, then sticky it into vault. Rachel Wilson then run from vault, press detonator. Dynamite explodes on the vault, it's destroyed. Rachel Wilson enter into the vault, she found the money. It's small loan of 4.5 billionaire money. Then put it in bag. But the two Mexican gangster come in they aim rifle to Rachel Wilson she fire at one Mexican gangster, it get shot. And another one Mexican gangster fire at it, but Rachel Wilson dodge It then she running to stabbing another one Mexican gangster, then it get rekt. Rachel Wilson pick 4.5 billionaires money bill in a bag then escape the Mexican lord drug mansion for get in car. Rachel Wilson get in caar, driving for the Stephanie senicourt mansion.

A 2 later minutes...

Rachel Wilson get away of car with a 4.5 billionaires money bill in a bag, enter the Stephanie Senicourt manor. Then she said got it? And give 4.5 billionarie money bill in a bag to Stephanie Senicourt. Then Stephanie said deal. And give 24k-gold bar and $2.5 millionaire to Rachel Wilson, then she said thank you. And leave the Stephanie senicourt manor for goes to the Rachel and boris house.

A Four later mintues...

Rachel Wilson is already female mutli-millionaire like the gangster. And she having the chill for this reason. What it be to luxury more. And she growing up rich, ignoring the old babies, Darwin, ghost carrie. And tobia Wilson used to know elmore school. Now that's what greedy money does if only you can get it, old babies. Rachel Wilson get tax breaks, bonuses, peaks and goodies and privileges. Boris is just millionaires boyfriend of all time, he being famous for get girlfriend, married Rachel Wilson or nothing. Rachel Wilson is problem with the paparazzi and media. A meanwhile to the yoshida.. the yoshida got divorce then no more the yoshida. Yuki yoshida and daughter leave from the yoshida manor, they get more money. Mr. yoshida not happy with it. What next? Maybe, The ElmoWil vodka company is up to stock market, it more made money. Rachel Wilson snout in all the newspaper and media in stop press interviews. Rachel Wilson always lets them know his update about life, the void and view on it. And now mr. yoshida get money more for elmowil vodka company profit is up. All gopniks and chav drive elmowil then get drunk, they like it.

What next?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Rachel Wilson and Stephanie Senicourt sitting on park chair with a Rachel pet, Samoyed. Talking jokes about the yoshida divorce they laugh. Stephanie Senicourt leaving from it for it time to working on the rainbow factory but she new owner of the rainbow factory. Rachel Wilson leave the park chair with a Rachel pet Samoyed leaving the park chair for goes to th Rachel and boris house.

3 later minutes...

Rachel Wilson come to Rachel and boris house with a rachel pet, Samoyed. Boris appears, hugging Rachel. Sitting on the loveseat. Pick cigars up, then smoking and chilling. Get call, it's miruku yoshida. He what Rachel talking with mrs. Senicourt in a senicourt mansion. Rachel Wilson should agree it but she tired to watching television. And she give up, hang up. It have chillin.

A 4 later mintues...

Rachel Wilson come outside, get almost in Rachel cars. Driving for the senicourt mansion. but the paparazzi flash on it. Rachel Wilson was not happy at it. She mad at it. She enter car, driving awaying from the paparazzi. The paparazzi leave it right now.

A 2 later mintues…

Rachel Wilson get away of cars then entering the senicourt mansion. she said hi on mrs. Senicourt and miruku yoshida. Miruku yoshida talking Rachel Wilson with mrs. Senicourt about a truth. Rachel Wilson said what truth? And she don't know it. Miruku yoshida reveal truth is..the very rob ruined Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson very gasp at it. Mrs. Senicourt speak truth about Nicole Watterson. Miruku yoshida telling mrs. Senicourt about the past life. Mrs. Senicourt aim revolver to miruku yoshida. Rachel Wilson should stop it then she said ENOUGH. Mrs. Senicourt stop kill miruku yoshida. Rachel Wilson speak truth about the past frigging life. And she said

"alright, it is this scene from action movie? Or drama movie/ I don't think so."

Rachel Wilson leave the Senicourt mansion. she gasp. Rachel car stolen by thugger. Rachel Wilson was so angry at it. Rachel Wilson some find orange car. And get in orange car. Driving for chasing Thugger stole Rachel car. Rachel shout at it, middle finger at it.

Meanwhile at the senicourt mansion..

Mrs. Senicourt holding Russia vodka up, they talking miruku yoshida about her late husband, jesus Christ. Miruku Yoshida can't stop the thinking. And he don't like communist, think it would be worse than the world. Mrs. Senicourt aim Revolver to Miruku Yoshida. Mrs. Senicourt what leave communist alone over Miruku don't even have an opinion anymore. Miruku yoshida don't wanna be dead for no reason. Mrs. Senicourt fire at miruku Yoshida. Miruku yoshida is dead right now after he get shote'd to ground. Mrs. Senicourt grab miruku body, then come the outside, pick shovel up then digging the dirt. Later after digging the dirt one more time. Mrs. Senicourt put miruku dead body in dirt. Burying it, it should be silent.

Back to Rachel Wilson chasing Thugger Stole Car..

Rachel wilson shoot thugger stoled car during she driving, chasing Thugger stoled car tire popped by Rachel Wilson bullet. Thugger stoled car crashing after he hit tree. Thugger falling get away of stoled car. Rachel Wilson come away of car, then aiming pistol to thugger. She said on it..

"YOU OLD BABIES"

Rachel Wilson fire at it. Thugger get shot to falling. but Rachel car tire is already deflated. Rachel Wilson what it repaired.

a Rachel car repaired later...

rachel car will repaired, Rachel Wilson get in Rachel car. Driving for the yoshida manor. Listening to soviet rock. And a later..

a 2 later mintues..

rachel Wilson get away of Rachel car. For entering the yoshida manor. She shock gasp on it. It's mr. yoshida sleep drunk with pillow body about the anime girl. Rachel Wilson is angry at it.. walking to sleep mr. yoshida. And slap it face up. Mr. yoshida wake up then said what the fuck. Rachel Wilson why mr. yoshida is too drunk after he drink elmowil vodka. What. Telling, talking about the truth past. And take it problem.

"body pillow isn't my wife, it's my waifu, it's girl from the north Korean family in the American, poor woman"

mr. yoshida said.

Rachel Wilson telling mr. yoshida to know about why he leave the rainbow factory? Mr. yoshida grab smartphone up, calling the steve small. Rachel Wilson gonna would do with myself life? And she sitting on the coach, then smoking cigar. She have chilling for this. And talking mr. yoshida about ex-wife and the rainbow factory. Mr. yoshida speak out on yuki yoshida, he call it VILE BRAT. And think miruki is gone too far. Mr. yoshida was not happy at it. And he said how yoshida cousin get murderd? Rachel Wilson don't know and she don't get it. He made joke about killer who kill miruki, call it "Donkey Cupcake-Asshole" they laugh about her own joke, alright. Mr. yoshida think it funny and joke.

Meanwhile at Stephanie Senicourt Manor...

Stephanie Senicourt playing indoor basketball with boris, Rachel Wilson husband, is it nice feeling? Stephanie senicourt throw a basketball from boris to basketball hoop, that why she beating boris on a indoor basketball match, folk. Boris, the Russian robot said great job. Stephanie Senicourt do basketball finger spin trick, she had a talent more. Don't get Stephanie wrong, a boris said perfect on Stephanie senicourt when she do basketball trick. Stephanie senicourt talking story about basketball career and she think she lose to Nicole Watterson at basketball match a hour ago. Boris holding basketball to asking Stephanie senicourt to autograph basketball for boris wife, Rachel Wilson. Stephanie Senicourt agree on it. Pick pen up, signatures boris basketball. Boris said thank, leaving the Stephanie Senicourt manor for come to Rachel and boris house.

Meanwhile at The Rachel and Boris House After A 2 Later Minutes..

Rachel Wilson sitting on the loveseat after she meeting mr. yoshida many she chilling to playing video games. Boris come to Rachel and boris house, she too tired after hang out with Stephanie senicourt. Boris got gift for Rachel Wilson. It's Basketball autograph by Stephanie Senicourt. He give it to Wife, Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson was serious, she said thank. And enter to Rachel room.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTERS 13

A 5 day later, in a the Rachel and boris house.

Rachel Wilson sitting on chair, she got inteview'd by a chav british journalist during airing on a television. A chav british journalist have question for founder of ElmoWil Vodka company, Rachel Wilson. It said..

"do you think the paparazzi, Rachel Wilson?"

Rachel Wilson answer it, she speak up on the paparazzi, there ruined her life and she call it "Love-Puppy Old Babies Bastard" or "A Bitch-Camera"that why Rachel Wilson said that truth. A chav british journalist have another question for Founder of ElmoWil Vodka Company it said former owner of the rainbow factory why is Rachel Wilson friend?

"yeah, I did rescue mr. yoshida from car accident, it's good. A japanese good free-market people. But I got sad news for myself, it's cousin yoshida found dead."

Rachel Wilson say.

Rachel Wilson talking about her life in a void before she escape the void to elmore city back at a chav british journalist. Rachel Wilson talking about her mother reunion. Boris interrupt it, Rachel Wilson was not happy at boris. And she say BORIS. boris said sorry, he walk away from Rachel Wilson. A chav british journalist say this is awkward. Rachel Wilson don't know about it and she don't cares about it. A chav british journalist asking Rachel Wilson about first boyfriend is Darwin Watterson. Rachel Wilson think Darwin is old babies with a ghost bastard, carrie. And she angry talking about Darwin Watterson and the paparazzi at a chav british journalist airing on a television. Rachel Wilson crying over ex-boyfriend Darwin Watterson and The Media on Rachel Wilson caught fighting paparazzi. And she what leave herself alone. A chav british journalist explain why Rachel Wilson crying. Rachel Wilson stop crying over explain why she crying. A chav british journalist holding the elmore enquirer it's showing photo of Rachel Wilson drunk hang out with yuki yoshida. Chav british journalist think he seen this photo, he question said Rachel Wilson is a drunk when she 21 year old? Rachel Wilson answer it and she say..

"that's America, british."

Rachel Wilson was chilling at it. A chav british journalist question on Rachel Wilson like

"if you sex with boris, you are pregnant, Rachel Wilson?"

Rachel Wilson say that future without birth control.

A chav british journalist question for Rachel Wilson, it's said is Russian Rachel Wilson husband? Rachel Wilson she agree it, and she talking about rescue Russian robot from a terrorist, kebab sharia base

A 2 later minute after they interview...

A chav british journalist last word before leave the rachel and boris house, it said you made great vodka, Rachel Wilson. and the camera guy leave the Rachel and boris house after stopping airing on a television. Rachel Wilson whatever. Rachel Wilson away from a chair. Rachel Wilson sitting on a loveseat, enjoy watching a anime from the Russian federation. And a get call from Stephanie Senicourt. Stephanie Senicourt what meeting producer, Schwein Tastenstein in a Stephanie Senicourt manor. Rachel Wilson said this is that guy from elmorewood? And she leaving the Rachel and boris house to get in Rachel car, they driving for the Stephanie Senicourt manor.

A 3 later minutes...

Rachel Wilson enter the Stephanie senicourt manor, asking Stephanie Senicourt to point at Schwein Tastensetein, call it "Who Is This Sexual Harassments" Stephanie senicourt know about Schwein Tastensetein. Rachel Wilson handshake schwein tastenstein. Then schwein tastensetein come to bathroom with Rachel Wilson. Schwein ttastenstein what to rape Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson pick knife up to stay awaying from schwein. Stabbing schwein tastenstenstein one many time. And schwein tastenstenstein is dying, Rachel Wilson asking scwein to last word and wish?

"can I rape your mother to it's in a movie, Rachel Wilson. I am still did movie Because it's 2005."

Schwein tastenstenstein said.

Rachel Wilson said this is not a true, call it "a fat fucking friggin pedophile bastard from the elmorewood"and said well it's not 2005, it's 2017, punk motherfucker. But what does schwein tastenstenstein does that have to do what anything. Schwein tastenstenstein think he did killing his career over a sex harassments scandal when he said sorry like a idiot pedophile. Rachel Wilson kill schwein tastenstenstein with a knife. And she done of killing schwein tastenstenstein, but schwein is dead. Rachel Wilson leave the bathroom to hang out with Stephanie senicourt. Stephanie senicourt said what happed? Rachel Wilson say..

"I said he sex harassment pedophile fat from the elmorewood wanna rape to me. It's schwein tastenstenstein think he did more sex harassments over scandal"

Stephanie senicourt think this is a funny. They laugh. Stephanie senicourt talking, joke about her mother, she think her mother is communist, don't like being billionaires or millionaire. Stephanie Senicourt talking about she met a nationalists banker and a middle class but she's never met a poor people and had a nicest expensive tequila. What Rachel Wilson happened to done about the void with her life? She alright fine. And it alright be friggin fine. Stephanie senicourt said I'll be back right, then walk from Rachel for come to bathroom. Stephanie senicourt enter the bathroom, but she scared by the tastenstenstein when he dead body. Stephanie senicourt run away from the bathroom for she scream HELP. Rachel Wilson don't cares about it. Stephanie Senicourt said Rachel is murder. Rachel Wilson know she was innocents victim against pedophile, schwein tastenstenstein. Stephanie senicourt get it.

A 3 later mintues..

Rachel Wilson leaving the Stephanie senicourt manor for come to the Rachel and boris house. Get in car, driving for Rachel and boris house.

Meanwhile at the Rachel and boris house

Boris having a party with mr. yoshida , yuki yoshida. They drinking a elmowil vodka, it having a sick, bro. boris is too drunk and he now asleep, he falling to smashing table like a true Russian slav. Yuki yoshida whatever, she chug a dammit elmowil, vodka. Rachel Wilson enter the Rachel and boris house. Rachel caught on it. And she said WTF. Yuki yoshida blink awkard on it. Rachel Wilson was not happy over partying at the Rachel and boris house. Yuki yoshida leaving the Rachel and boris house, for come to yuki yoshida home but she too druck, get in car. They drunk driving.

Rachel Wilson look at drunk sleep boris. And she faceplam

A 3 day later...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTERS 14

Rachel Wilson playing video games with Boris. Rachel Wilson get call from yuki yoshida. Rachel Wilson say not again. Yuki yoshida in a rehab center after she drink one many beer, vodka. And she had a drink problem. Rachel Wilson think yuki is a drunk spoiled bait. Yuki yoshida said this is not funny. Yuki yoshida what last mission for Rachel Wilson. It about assassination on dan pigggider, creator of live-action show from elmorelodeon. Rachel Wilson said okay, she be back right. And hang out. And come outside. Get in car. Then driving for elmorewood. Boris now playing video games in Rachel and boris house.

A 3 later mintues...

Rachel Wilson disguise as freaking child star wannabe. Sitting at chair. Waiting for meeting dan pigggider. Get call from yuki yoshida. Rachel Wilson goddamn it. Yuki yoshida is get out of rehab center, she now free from rehab center. And talking call at Rachel Wilson about a sex pedophile. Yuki yoshida had great relationship with Nicole Watterson after long year ago.. Rachel Wilson should nothing to do with last mission. And she pick poison disguise as water bottle. And she prepare for meeting dan pigggider. Rachel Wilson hang out yuki yoshida. Dan pigggider come in and sitting at chair, chat with Rachel Wilson. Dan pigggider said on Rachel Wilson disguise as child star wannabe, it said what her name? Rachel Wilson disguise as child star wannabe reveal disguise as child star name Migul Lynn. Dan pigggider laugh at it, she what migul lynn to being child star of elmorelodeon in a hit show form elmorelodeon call A Ari 101. And he hope this is hot. Rachel Wilson enjoy sick poison disguise as water bottle to dan pigggider. Dan piggider drink it, then he dead falling cause of poison. Rachel Wilson get in car, driving away of this sicking pedophile for come to the yuki yoshida house.

A 2 later mintues...

Rachel Wilson almost enter the yuki yoshida house. The yuki yoshida house look like a victorian. Rachel Wilson knock door. It's masami, shocked with Rachel Wilson. Masami said Rachel Wilson? Rachel Wilson what come masami her mother house to meeting, hang out with it. Masami fine. Rachel Wilson come to the yuki yoshida house. Yuki yoshida come in, she said hi. And nice meet to Rachel Wilson. Yuki yoshida chat with a Rachel Wilson. Yuki yoshida talking at Rachel Wilson about her ex-husband, . and she truth about her, ex-husband, mr. yoshida reveal he smoking weed and homo relationship with Stephanie senicourt boyfriend, steve small. In a closest. Rachel Wilson should how explain mr. yoshida is smoking weed, why he chose almost steve small to boyfriend? Yuki yoshida and Rachel wilson laugh at it.

Meanwhile at the Rachel and boris house.

Boris sleeping when he can't watching television. But the Rachel and boris house almost by the two evil social justice warrior. Boris is wake up, he shocked. Social justice warrior kidnapped it. What a worse, folk. One social justice warrior call boris Russian Hacker. And boris almost can call Rachel Wilson with phone. And shout HELP.

Back to the yuki yoshida house.

Rachel Wilson enjoy elmowil vodka with yuki yoshida, while they laugh. Yuki yoshida and Rachel Wilson get almost drunk. Rachel Wilson get call from boris. Boris shout he kidnapped. Rachel Wilson shocked then she leave the yuki yoshida house. Get in Rachel car. Driving for come to the Rachel and boris house. Yuki yoshida whatever.

A 2 later mintues..

Rachel Wilson come to the rachel and boris house, yell two social justice warrior. Two social justice warrior pull pistol at Rachel Wilson. And fire at it, Rachel Wilson dodge it. And she pick smg up, she fire at two social justice warrior. One social justice warrior get shoted by Rachel Wilson. Another one social justice warrior get scared after he see it. Rachel Wilson run in to knock another one social justice warrior face off. Rachel Wilson shoot another one social justice warrior head. And it get dead. Rachel Wilson rescue boris, folk that why she rescue boris after defeat frickin social justice warrior.

A 3 later mintues...

Boris and Rachel Wilson playing indoor basketball, Rachel Wilson beating boris at indoor basketball. Boris handshake Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson talking at boris about her relationship, she why explain she leave the void. And being really nice at boris. Boris hug Rachel Wilson, they French kiss. And let's watching the television. And they laugh.

"I'll what Moscow, russia with you, boris. In next month. And let's drink all vodka in Russia next month. I love you, boris. And you are not old babies. I love you, boris. You are my younger men. I love it."

Rachel Wilson say.

Meanwhile at the yuki yoshida house..

Yuki yoshida is a sleeping when she drunk falling on bed. Masami said mom. Yuki yoshida was never wake up. Masmai zap at yuki, yuki yoshida was shocked. And she wake up enough. Yuki yoshida what masami what? Masmi what stop yuki drinking one many vodka and beer. Yuki yoshida never. And she not happy at it. It was the drink problem. Yuki yoshida said it's not fault. And she claim she fine after she one many drink time. And masami explain yuki yoshida was drunk female of all time. Yuki yoshida get call from her ex-husband, mr. yoshida. Mr. yoshida what engaged again with yuki yoshida.. yuki yoshida said no, and she call mr. yoshida a wigger wannabe. Mr. yoshida epic rant yelling at yuki yoshida in a phone call. And yuki yoshida what mr. yoshida get out of her phone. And hang up on it. Yuki yoshida telling truth about himself at masami. And she what to be sober but she likey to drink vodka and beer. And she can't stop it, and got arrest by the elmore police a month ago. Masmai why explain yuki yoshida almost being sober.

Meanwhile at Rachel and boris house..

Rachel Wilson clean Rachel and boris house and she have chill for this. A 3 day later..


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTERS 15

The Rachel and Boris House..

Rachel Wilson and Boris hang out with Cash Watterson and wife, Chi Chi Mother, talking about social network, and ex-wife, Stephanie senicourt. They laugh. Rachel Wilson so curious about she being millionaire for making a vodka company. Cash Watterson honestly, explain he will love watching a one many anime from Japanese. And he claim he nerd, inventor of the ElmorePlus. Rachel Wilson enjoy 2 elmowil shot to Cash and Chi Chi Mother. Drink it, taste not bad. Rachel Wilson talking at chi chi mother about her being multi-millionaire, celebrity.

"well I good at being multi-millionaire, ignore stupid ex-boyfriend, Darwin Watterson. He gone old babies fuck with ghost carrie."

Rachel Wilson say and claim her net-worth is $5 million. And this is really true and rich. And cash Watterson give present to Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson unwrap it then it's platinum teddy bear plush. Rachel Wilson love it. And said thank you to cash Watterson and chi chi mother. Cash Watterson and chi chi mother leave the Rachel and boris house for come in taxi to driving the cash and chi chi mother house.

Rachel Wilson and boris they so close. Rachel Wilson come outside. And she look nothing, searching for the truth about Rob. And she setting out to enter the yoshida manor. She took the Rachel cars to the yoshida manor. And visited the yoshida manor. But Rachel Wilson look over, it's mr. yoshida found dead, Rachel Wilson grab mr. yoshida dead body then shout

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Rachel Wilson crying over mr. yoshida death. And she pick phone call up, calling the elmore hospital central. She telling it to get mr. yoshida dead body in hospital.

A 1 day mintues..

In a Rachel and boris house..

Rachel Wilson crying over mr. yoshida death..boris come in, he said what wrong?

"I miss mr. yoshida, he dead. Why..why..i'll should kill myself"

Rachel Wilson say..

Rachel Wilson pick gun up, then put it in her mouth. Boris stop it. Boris telling Rachel Wilson to stop kill yourself. Rachel Wilson fine and she drop gun, hugging boris. Rachel Wilson telling joke at boris about she shave hair if she has mental health gone trouble crazy. Rachel Wilson said everybody is fine. Rachel Wilson kiss boris. Rachel Wilson sitting in loveseat then watching television. And she have chill for this. Call out ex-boyfriend, rob. It's breaking news on a television it said..

" Last Reveal He Come Out of The Closet before he was gone. But first, let listen to Mr. Yoshida Final Recorded Messages"

news reporter said..

Rachel Wilson can't believe on it.

Mr. yoshida final recorded message on a television said.

"I'll said thank you to Rachel Wilson. And my ex-wife and daughter. I do speak out. I was gay..with Stephanie Senicourt boyfriend, Steve Small..he my friend, this is very last message for people. I Am Owner of ElmoWil, Mr. Yoshida and you know all about me, loving chocolate ladies. I got to resign owner of elmowil then correction, there really is nobody. Actually I didn't pedophile, I just said, I been last word before it's dumbass end for ten years but I've been introduction my ex-wife, yuki yoshida is going to new CEO of Elmowil. You know what I'm saying Bollocks. She likes her some vodka after she drop out of rehab center. Mr. Yoshida for Mayor Of Elmore City, kawaii. I'm outie. Peace."

Mr. yoshida final recorded message ended.

Rachel Wilson shocking on it. boris oh my on it when he pour jesus juice in a diet cola can. Rachel Wilson made mr. yoshida right, and she explain why mr. yoshida final truth on himself. Rachel Wilson put smg, pistol, grenade in backpack. And she what to stop the rob, she think he evil. Rachel Wilson leave the Rachel and boris house. Get in car, they driving for the rob secret base. Listeing to soviet rock again, she has last mission about kill the rob.

A 3 later mintues..

Rachel Wilson get away of Rachel car for entering the rob secret base. Rachel Wilson put smg, pistol, grenade from backpack. to ready for killing the all secret base guard. Rachel Wilson run inside but watch out it's two secret base guard aiming at it. Rachel Wilson fast pick smg then fire at two secret base guard, it get one many shot. Rachel Wilson running to almost meeting rob. But another one secret base guard almost should pull out grenade. Rachel Wilson backflip from another one secret base guard then fire at another one secret base guard, bullet hit another one secret base guard grenade, it explode on another one secret base guard. Rachel Wilson come to the rob serect room. Rachel Wilson aim smg to rob playing video games.

"Rachel Wilson? I don't seen you since the void."

Rob said.

"I likely to take you to the void, rob bitch. Or I'll likely to going shot you head, Mrs. Wreckers."

Rachel Wilson say.

Rob was not happy at it when he the man, he reveal he not a woman. And he aim shotgun at Rachel Wilson.

"really, I'm gonna never love you, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer you're womanizer"

Rachel Wilson say.

Rob was angry at it, he firing at Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson dodging roll it to cover the box fort. Rob searching for shooting Rachel Wilson. Rachel Wilson jumping from box fort, shooting the rob when he drop shotgun, scream like a girl. Rob falling to the floor when he dying. Rachel Wilson aim smg to rob, she said any last word?

"GO BACKING TO YOUR VOID, RACHEL WILSON ARE YOU WHORE?"

rob last word said.

Rachel Wilson shoot rob. rob is dead. Rachel Wilson leave the rob secret base, get in Rachel car, driving fast for the Rachel and boris house.

A 4 later minutes..

Rachel Wilson and boris what move to Moscow, Russia. And let's move it.

A 2 year later..

Rachel Wilson get pregnant, and she not happy when said DAMN BORIS..

The end


End file.
